Rules and Guidelines.
This is a simple page, meant to show all rules of the wiki, guidelines for pages, and the such. Rules Please do not insult other users, in OOC context. Obviously this is allowed ICly, but usually in strategist to strategist situations. Do not, and I repeat DO NOT, use any modern terms in roleplay, nor any modern weaponry. I don't expect to come to the wiki to check on the new replies, and see Cao Cao speaking like a bloody gangster, and using THERMO-NUCLEAR WARFARE on his enemies. Please don't post any shock sites, images, or porn. For the first two, that simply isn't cool. For the last..People can find their own, mate. This is less of a rule and more of a suggestion, but try not to deviate from the set story TOO much. It's a tad odd if I see Sima Yi joining Shu, and being besties with Zhuge Liang. Do. Not. God. Mod. Do not suddenly get 500,000 soldiers out of nowhere, do not suddenly have a huge morale boost simply from killing a single grunt soldier, do not conquer a entire territory in a single RP, do not assassinate lord-characters without at least a preparations RP first, do not control characters that don't serve you. Etcetera. Etcetera. This one is equally more of a suggestion, but try to have some tactical sense for your lords, but don't deviate from their usual (Obviously noone knows how they were REALLY like, but I personally use the Romance of Three Kingdoms personalities~) personalities too much. I don't want to see Liu Bei being a Dong Zhou-style rapist pillager usurper. Really. If you are Mod or Admin, don't ban/block people without sufficient reason, and if I am on, please talk to me about it, first. Guidelines Please don't start wars without some reason for it. Even simply wanting power is enough. Use messengers instead of carrier pigeons or the such. They were commonly used here, instead of animals. Also, you should usually send your own generals to do it, instead of nameless grunts. Generals are far less likely to be assassinated, as it's much more of a insult to you. Try to be a bit descriptive with your posts. "the wei army attacked" is much less preferable than "The army of Wei, commanded by Zhang Liao, with 5,000 horsemen and spearmen, began a offensive in the central border between Wei and Shu." You cannot control a lord who is either dead, or not currently of any proper age. This is moreso just a quick lil tip but, if your leader dies, whoever you picked as your successor automatically becomes your new character. You can't form Wei, Shu, Wu, or Jin during times where they had zero chances of really existing. I don't expect Shu to exist right during the Yellow Turbans, nor Jin to exist during Chi-Bi. Try to read up on strategy before you start any major battles. This was a good time after The Art of War was written, and some characters are even descended from Sun Tzu, so they all know well about it. Category:Rules